Twisted by Hell (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: The backlash from the greatest invention's caused Tadashi soul to be accidentally sent to hell and be mistaken for a seedling. Living in hell for a year twisted his mind beyond repair and became unrecognizable when he is summoned by a man who wants revenge for his daughter death.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted By Hell

Summary: The backlash from the greatest invention's caused Tadashi soul to be accidentally sent to hell and be mistaken for a seedling. Living in hell for a year twisted his mind beyond repair and became unrecognisable when he is summoned by a man who wants revenge for his daughter death.

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"TADASHI!"

That was all he heard before the massive explosion, and the feeling of nothing but intense heat hit him.

Suddenly that feeling went away, and he felt a floating sensation.

He was dead.

He looked down and saw that he was naked, but instead of going up, he found himself going down.

Only one place was down below when you die.

"Wait. This is some kind of mistake!" Tadashi said, he had never seriously done a bad thing in his life, and he tried his best to be a good person.

But nobody was around to correct the mistake, so he went down below, and down through the multiple layers of earth, he went passed the earth's core before the world began to spin around him and he was suddenly waking up to horrific screams.

"AAAAaaaahhhh"

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Tadashi couldn't move, but he didn't need to move his head to take in the vision of what could only be called Hell right in front of him, inhuman looking creatures with horns were everywhere, souls were small, and each face was twisted in pain moved around the environment in groups.

Fire rose from the ground and raged as if it was alive.

The very image was nightmare inducing.

Suddenly Tadashi felt his shin being lifted up and he saw a child that would have looked human if not for the giant round horns on his head, devil wings and a black and tail sticking out of him, the child's nails was unnaturally sharp.

"So, this is a seedling" Said, the child as Tadashi could do nothing. "Let's call you Hellfire. I was never good with names."

Suddenly Tadashi felt something rip from the flash out of his back and out came large demon wing's, on his head grow demon horns, his fingernails began to sharpen and out came a Devil Tail.

"Who knew being giving a name would grant such a change? Now, it's time to give you, your first meal" Said, the 'child.'

Suddenly the sound of horrific screams where much closer than ever and Tadashi mouth was forced open.

He didn't have time to fully comprehend the scene in front of him when a wave of souls flew right in his mouth.

They were the souls of the damned.

Suddenly Tadashi, got a front row seat to what all those souls flying into mouth had done to land themselves into Hell, while they alive.

What he saw was so horrific, that somebody could have easily vomited.

But that horror quickly turned to flavour.

The most fantastic thing he had ever tasted suddenly burst out of the souls he consumed, and he didn't even know it was over because his body moved and went to look for more not satisfied with what it had been given.

He ran to a lake full of screaming souls and sucked it like he was eating noodles, he sucked them until his mind came back and he pulled out of the lake in horror.

W-What did he just do?

"Congratulations" Said, the 'child'. "You are now a full demon."

"D-Demon?" Tadashi said, before saying. "There's been a mistake I'm not a-"

"You're not going to say that you're in hell by mistake?" Said, the 'child' suddenly his face went completely blank. "When a soul ends up here, they don't have the appearance of their original body. Do you realise how rear that is in hell?" and then suddenly the child showed sharp teeth and started drooling like an animal.

And Tadashi knew right there and then; that this 'child' would eat him in a second and make it the most horrific experience of his life.

Tadashi survival instincts kick in, and he said. "Of course not. I'm a demon, all soul's need to be consumed."

Tadashi hoped that was what the 'child' needed to hear.

Thankfully it was.

"Well, that's a shame" Said, the 'child', before spreading opened his wing's. "Well, then Hellfire. Wonder around Hell and consume souls. Devil-sama just gives us the job to torture the soul's and consume. It's a very luxurious existence."

Luxurious?

Tadashi wanted out.

The 'child' flew away and went to join a group of demons as they danced around a cauldron of soul's who were being boiled at a perfect temperature to torture them with.

Tadashi tried to look for a way out of Hell, but all he found out was, a fresh demon couldn't get into the human world unless they've been summoned.

And that could take thousands of years.

Tadashi was stuck in hell, never to see his family and friends again.

But his horrific experience was nowhere near over; he soon learned that if his body didn't consume a soul after a period, then it would force him too.

There was no 'No' with his body and Tadashi was forced to see horrific memory after horrific memory with barely any breaks.

He saw a child slaughter his own family.

He saw two brothers' torn apart by greed.

He saw people go on a murderous rampage.

He saw people deceive other people and suck them dry until the person saw no choice but to commit suicide but they didn't even blink.

It was horrific, and his faith in humanity was shaken with so many memories dancing around in his head before settling into his stomach.

One month, past and he consumed, he was starting to change.

He had built up some kind of resistance to the horrific memories and was a lot less affected by the 'tame' ones.

Two months.

Three months.

Four months.

Tadashi emotions began to dilute, the memories no longer had any effect on him, and he could focus entirely on the taste.

He found out that the more terrible a person is, the more delicious they tasted.

When a person did something terrible for a good reason, their soul tasted disgusting.

There was nobody or nothing to keep him grounded, and he began to referrer himself as a demon.

What was the emotion called Love?

He was no longer sure anymore.

Was the love he had for Hiro, the same love where he would stab him in the back if his brother wanted to leave him?

His definition of love was warped by the memorizes and he found that he enjoyed soul-sucking.

A lot.

The big-hearted guy named Tadashi Hamada was gone.

In his place was the demon called Hellfire.

Hellfire opened the doors to a bar and walked right in; he wore a fancy jacket and pants that he had stolen from another demon when that demon wasn't looking.

Hellfire did not blink at the horrific creatures inside in the building as he made his way to the counter, that had a two-headed creature for a bartender.

"What can I get up?" Said, the monster.

"Give me your finest glass of Damned Wine" Hellfire said.

"Coming right up" Said, the monster, before going to the back and coming back with a glass that contained a green liquid in it and within it were screaming souls, looking for a way out.

Hellfire grabbed the glass and without hesitation began to take a sip.

"So, this is the best Damned Wine in all of Hell? Fantastic." He said, before smiling cruelly. "It was well worth the trip here."

Just then a bright light shone where his seat was, and he looked down to see a circle he had become familiar with in the year since he arrived in hell.

It was a summoning cycle.

An idiot human was summoning him.

Hellfire took a big gulp before he disappeared.

#Human World#

He blinked and saw a darkly lit room with candles.

It had been so long since he hadn't heard the roar of flames or the screams of doomed souls, he did not know what to make of it.

Who was the human who summoned him?

Finally, the human decided to step forward; it was a man he would recognise in a second.

It was his old professor.

Professor Robert Callaghan.

So, he became a demon, and the bastard survived?

This was an entertaining story.

"T-Tadashi?" The man said, surprised.

Tadashi?

He hadn't been called that name in a long time.

"If I was a human do you think I would be summoned, human?" Hellfire said, he wasn't Tadashi.

Tadashi was dead.

The man looked stunned.

The face and voice were identical, but there was something seriously wrong with the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes was as if his very existence was amusing to him.

Was the demon trying to pressure him?

"My name is Hellfire, a demon of Hell" Hellfire introduced himself as well, "You wish for revenge against the man who killed your daughter."

"H-How did you?" The man said.

"I'm a demon. I can smell the desire on you" Hellfire said. "And I will be more than happy to help you, after all, it might be fun." before he said with a slow predatory smile. "But of course...you should know my services aren't free."

For a moment there, there was terror on the man's face; it was clear to him that the man hadn't truly realised what a Demon was like when summoned.

Just standing in front of one made him feel like he was staring at a lion that hadn't eaten in days.

But the man's resolve was firm and said. "You want my soul, correct? Take it. I've been dead for years without justice for my daughter. All I want is revenge."

And Hellfire smile widened as he said. "Your desire is pretty strong, old man. I can tell, I'm going to have a lot of fun fulfilling your request. So, let's sign the papers right away. What kind of bond do you want us to share? A Master and Slave one or Full-fledged one."

"What's a full-fledged one?" Callagham said.

"It's a contract that says I can do whatever I want as long as I fulfil the request that I was summoned for," Hellfire said, startling the man.

The image of a demon raining hell down on all of San Fransokyo was not an image that a decent person wanted to see.

And thankfully, Callagham wasn't that far gone.

Yet.

"I think a Master and Slave contract is best," Callaghan said.

"And here I thought I was going to stretch my wing's out in the human world," Hellfire said, with a tone of disappointment.

And then a floating penchant appeared in front of the man much to the man own's surprise and a quill, but there was no ink.

Hellfire was suddenly at the man side, much to his surprise and floating.

"Prick your finger onto the quill. It won't work if this isn't a blood signature" He said, and the man reluctantly did so and felt a massive amount of pain came from it.

Everything from hell was made to be extremely painful to a human.

"Sign where I point," He said, as the pain dripped with the man blood, for the first time the man saw his abnormally sharp fingernails on full view.

He began to sign where Hellfire pointed at and when he was finished, the penchant and quill disappeared and the wound on his finger healed right up.

Callagham looked stunned but then on his hand appeared a weird symbol on it and on Hellfire neck was the same symbol.

Suddenly the smug demon got down on one knee in a bow and said. "Master, how may I serve you?"

The man was understandably stunned.

Master?

He had just become the master of a disaster level weapon.

But Callaghan wasn't willing to get drunk off the power just yet.

"What did I just sign?" Callagham said, cautiously.

"Master, you bound me to follow your orders, and I will receive punishment if I go against your will" He answered obediently.

The man was stunned before he said. "You'll do anything I want?"

"As long as it is in line with your desire, then I am bound to obey," Hellfire said, further stunning the man.

The man looked at him, feeling awkward before saying. "As you already know, I am considered dead to the world. I cannot go outside, so I need somebody to collect everything I need."

The man handed him quite a list, and Hellfire mind realised it was the parts that made up a duplication machine.

But he was not permitted to find out what the man, planned to duplicate.

"I would like you to go out and gets these" Said, Callaghan before the man seemed to realise something and said. "I would also like you to wear this mask. You will go under the name 'Yokai'" giving him a strange looking mask. "And do not kill anybody. Just the target."

Oh?

There was quite a bit of darkness in the old man's heart.

"As you wish, Master" Hellfire said, taking the mask and putting it on his face.

Then he disappeared.

He reappeared in front of a factory and looked at the first item on the list before approaching.

"Hey, who goes there?" Said, a security shining a light on him.

His response was.

"Just somebody passing by on a Shopping trip."

His answer stunned the man.

There was no killing, right?

That was just no fun.

And scene!

What do you think of this one-shot featuring Dark Tadashi? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Hellfire appeared right in front of Callaghan, startling the man.

In his arms was a sack full of heavy machinery.

"Where do I put, these. Master?" Hellfire said.

"P-Put, them on the table" Said, Callaghan and Hellfire did so carefully.

Each item that was on the list revealed itself and Callaghan looked very pleased with the loot.

"You didn't kill anybody?" Callaghan said.

"I knocked them out and made sure to erase any evidence that I was there" Said, Hellfire.

"I can definitely work with this" Said, Callaghan before taking out something from his pocket and put it on the table.

The object would have easily been mistaken for an ordinary magnet but Hellfire had seen the thing before, he had helped Hiro mass produce it once upon a time.

But that was a long time ago.

Was it a long time ago?

He did not know how long he had been gone in human time.

So, the man planned to duplicate Hiro invention for his revenge?

This sure was going to be interesting.

"You can sit down" Said, Callaghan. Apparently, his staring had finally gotten to the man.

"Yes, master" Said, Hellfire.

He took a seat and did nothing but stare at the wall, surprising the man.

Hellfire did not move, he just stared at the wall, and the man decided to leave him to it, while he worked.

Eventually, the man got hungry and said. "Do you eat?"

"Eat?" Hellfire said, finally turning his head. "I can eat Human food, but it's not a dietary need", he much rather eat the souls of the damned.

Callaghan went out, all covered up before coming back with some Chinese, nobody asks questions if you have money.

Food was dropped in front of Hellfire who blinked.

"You can eat it if you want" Said, Callaghan. "We're going to be working together, after all."

This Human calls slavery, working together...Hellfire thought human beings were funny creatures.

Hellfire took the food and began to eat it.

Callaghan worked on the machine for hours, showing off the brain he was famous for and Hellfire just watched the man do his thing.

If the man couldn't carry a part, he would call him over to lift it up and move it, since he could lift it with ease.

This went on like this for two days.

Hellfire did not eat or sleep; he just followed orders like a machine.

After two days, the machine was up and producing Hiro Microbots in the hundreds, and he was told to take off his mask so that the man could implant a control chip into it.

The man kept looking at him every once in a while, as he installed it, most likely expecting Tadashi to come back from the grave but you could not deny the unease in the way Hellfire looked at him.

Then Hellfire was given the mask back to him.

"In here is an antenna that will allow you to control the Microbats" Said, Callaghan. "However, this is still not enough Microbots for the final stage of the plan. We need them in the tons."

And Hellfire put the mask on but then he felt something.

Somebody had entered the factory.

"Master. Somebody has entered the factory" He said, surprising the man.

"What?" Callaghan immediately went to the window to find two unwanted guests' going through the tub of Microbots.

One of them was none other than Hiro Hamada, and the other was Tadashi own invention, Baymax.

Callaghan began to panic; he couldn't be seen because he was dead!

Callaghan turned to Hellfire and said. "Yokai. Chase those two out."

"Yes, master" Hellfire said, and then with using his mind allowed the Microbots to come to life.

Callagham was stunned that without any practice, Hellfire was getting the Microbots to bend to his will.

Hellfire disappeared, and his fall was cushioned by Microbots.

He was very surprised to see Hiro.

Hmm.

All he had to do was chase him away, right?

Hiro saw him with the mask and yelled. "RUN!"

Baymax was only designed to go a certain speed per hour and said. "I am not very fast."

Hiro grabbed the bot's hand and Hellfire chased after him using the Microbots, he never got too close and Hiro was too busy running to not feel the lacking of killing intent.

Hiro jumped out of the window and Baymax was there to cushion his fall.

They both ran out of the building to no doubt tell the Police.

But who would believe such a thing without proof?

Hellfire came back and said. "The intruders have been driving away", and Callaghan came down the steps.

"That boy is nothing but a boy" Said, Callaghan. "The police do not understand the world of science so they won't take him seriously. By the time anybody truly raises the alarm, it would be too late."

However, if Hiro succeeds in one thing, it was persistence, and the boy was about to follow them like the plague.

"This Tub is full." Said, Callagham noting. "Transfer this to a container."

"Yes, Master," Hellfire said, and the Microbots went back into the Tub, he grabbed the Tube and disappeared.

He re-appeared on what could only be called a Harbor and poured the Microbots inside before reappearing in front of Callaghan to refill and do it all over again.

Callaghan was beginning to love having a demon as his own personal servant.

For the next, few days, that was all he did, dump the Microbots into the loading box, and they filled without anybody noticing.

However, it was one particular night where he sensed somebody approaching again.

It was Hiro having followed the Microbot he had here and was that...

Hiro had put Baymax in a fighting green suit.

That wasn't what Baymax was supposed to be used for but Hiro was human, and human had a habit of turning peaceful thing's into weapons of destruction.

"Master, there are intruders. It's the boy and the robot." He told Callaghan in the man's own head.

It was first time; the man learned that he could actually do that, but the man recovered quickly and said.

"Hiro Hamada is more persistent than I thought" Said, the man on the other end. "However, he is no threat."

"There are also people pulling up front, to confront the boy" Said, Hellfire. "They may believe the boy especially if they open a container."

"We are too far along with the plans now, to be stopped. Dive them out, then transport the containers." Said, the man, before saying. "Kill them if necessary."

The man's got darker which means he would be taster when the time comes.

"Yes, Master." Said, Hellfire and then he let himself be noticed.

"Holy crap" Said, Fred as he rose in the night light.

"GET INTO THE CAR!" yelled Go Go Tango and they all did so.

They got in and had to leave Baymax behind, but their worries about him were soon unjustified when Baymax came flying onto the car having been flung by him.

Then he rose over the containers, and the Microbots in them began to add to his height scaring all of them.

Wasabi backed up instantly, and Hellfire chased after them, he threw a lump of Microbots at him.

"BAYMAX! PALM HILL STRIKE!" He heard Hiro yell, and the bot did as instructed, the impact made the car spin and Wasabi wasted no time in speeding off.

The car made sure to dodge him if he got uncomfortably close to them and Hellfire was trying to figure out if he should kill them or not as he chased.

He came to a bridge and jumped over it with style, before continuing the chase.

Wasabi suddenly shouted out of the window. "UM! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

Kill you?

He finally made up his mind to kill them but not by killing them with his power's because that would be too quick, he wondered how fun it would be to kill them using Microbots.

He picked up a nearby Car with Microbots and then flung it out them.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" He heard Honey Lemon yell as she suddenly feared for her life.

Suddenly the person in the driver seat clearly changed, when they picked up the speed and started driving hectically, he tried to cut them off only for them to spin and turn just moments before he appeared.

The driver was defiantly Go Go Tango.

However, he had the microbats on his side and instantly cut streets.

He waited for them, knowing full well that there wasn't a street to turn to.

There was a ramp instead, and he looked on with amusement as they flow.

Who know he would find such amusement tonight?

He quickly caught up and decided to see what would happen if he yanked one of the doors opened, he did so with the Microbots and Hiro almost fell out of the car only to be saved by Baymax.

Just like what he was designed for.

They soon came to a railroad track and managed to make it through before the train came.

Hellfire hopped onto the train when it came and when he turned to the car, he stared directly into Hiro's eyes.

He felt nothing.

The train and the car dived because their two paths split.

Hellfire thought he had enough fun and told the Microbots to consume them, once trapped inside he would crush them until there was nothing left.

However thanks to the lunatic driving, they managed to break through, but they had no time to avoid the watery grave below that came with an unfinished road.

Hellfire watched them sink to the bottom before emotionlessly turning around and going back to collect the containers.

It took him a day of going back and forth to fit them all in the Factory.

Hellfire sat on a big container lazily as Callaghan made sure he hadn't missed one by taking days.

The man was really careful, making sure he had more than enough for the final act of the plan. Finally, the man finished counting and said. "These Microbots are more than enough. Let's take a trip to an old lab."

"Yes, master" Hellfire said, finally!

He touched the man, and they both disappeared and reappeared in a place that was projected from Callaghan mind.

"I feel much sorry in this place," Hellfire said, a father's soul had been ripped in a place of advanced science, and it smelled wonderful.

Callaghan looked at the machine that killed his daughter.

Suddenly Hellfire said. "I sense introducers heading in this direction."

"Again!?" Callaghan said he was beginning to get really annoyed before he barked orders at him and said. "Yokai send me back to the factory and the machine behind me, send it my way."

"Yes, Master," Said, Hellfire and touched the man and the man went back to the factory just before five people in clear superhero costume made up of science appeared.

Hellfire hid himself wondering what on earth they were doing, Callaghan never said he had to do it in a timely manner.

He watched as Hiro and the group in hero costumes went to a computer and watched the footage of what happened to Callaghan daughter.

He watched the very moment Callaghan decided to become his next meal.

The sound of the Microbots as they built themselves was a pretty big warning sign to the group that watched.

He expected them to run, he didn't expect them to fight, and actually take their costume's seriously.

5 Seconds later and he know they were a complete Trainwreck when it came to using their new suits unlike him who picked up Microbots instantly.

The only one who was decent was Go Go Tango and that only lasted for about a minute before they took each other out with a mere flick of his wrist.

It had been fun, but he wanted to end this now.

The Microbot turned into a sledgehammer which he was about to bring down on his former friends when Hiro riding Baymax came out of nowhere.

Let's see what you got, Hiro. He thought to himself before Hiro had run, now he was ready to fight him.

It soon became obvious to him that Hiro was trying to get his mask knowing full well that it was what he used to control the Microbots.

He was amused, and Hiro stupidly came at him head-on.

The Microbots turned into a fist, and it slammed right into Hiro and Baymax and what he didn't expect was for Hiro to jumped over them and use the momentum to fall right into him.

He tumbled down, and the mask didn't survive the force, and it flew off his face, they both tumbled down the stairs.

He was completely fine.

"It's over Krei," Said, Hiro getting up and grabbing the mask.

Krei?

Really, Hiro? Of all the people to suspect it had be the person who was worth millions of dollars and didn't have a problem in the world? Hellfire thought, feeling disappointed.

Hellfire got up, realising that his master would be mad if he didn't get the mask back since it did have the transmitter for the Microbots inside it.

He turned around and immediately as he did so, there was shocked and surprised gasps from Go Go and the group who were standing on a landing.

Hiro's eyes widened in shock.

"T-Tadashi?" The boy said.

"Hello, Little brother" Said, Hellfire.

He couldn't resist the call of messing with a human's mind.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro is shocked by his brother suddenly appearance and so is everybody else until they all remember a crushing fact that he had been trying to kill them on multiple occasions and alarm bells start ringing. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Loving expression check.

Loving eyes check.

Loving voice double check.

Each part of him was finely crafted to stab Hiro in the back.

Suddenly Hiro went to hug him, and Hellfire hugged back.

He was here.

Solid and real and Go Go and the group couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at the friend they thought was dead.

"...but how did you make it out alive. Tadashi?" Hiro said, not leaving his brother side. "Why didn't you come home."

"What a shocking twist," Fred said. "Yokai is the dead brother."

"Wait. Didn't Yokai try to kill us, like a dozen times?" Wasabi said.

There was an unnatural silence as soon as he said that because it was true.

Yokai had been trying to kill them.

"...And thank you, Hiro." Hellfire sudden said, deciding to stop playing this game, suddenly Hiro felt a hand on the mask yank it out of his hands and Hellfire pushed Hiro away.

Hiro almost slammed into concrete, but Baymax was there to catch him.

The look on Hiro and everybody face when they saw his twisted expression as he twirled the mask was priceless.

"You guys...are fun to play with," Hellfire said. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Tadashi?" Hiro said.

"My name is Yokai." Hellfire said the widening of eyes had almost sent him in a fit of laughter. "It was the name my master gifted me."

"...master?" Came somebody voice but he didn't care.

"And really you guys, Krei? Of all the people you came up with, you thought the rich Millionaire was behind all of this." Hellfire said, he put the mask on and the Microbots became active. "It's time to end my problem."

Suddenly he heard in his mind.

"What's taking you so long Yokai!?" Said, Callaghan voice. "Ignore the introducers and grab the machine."

Seriously?

He could end their problem right now, and Callaghan was more interested in the machine.

Fine.

"Yes, master," he said, before suddenly picking up the machine with the Microbots and sliding over there, the moment he touched it, he, the machine and the Microbots disappeared.

He reappeared back in the factory.

"Just what I needed," Callaghan said, seeing the machine.

"Our, problem won't go away, Master," Hellfire said.

"It doesn't matter now," Callaghan said. "We're in our final stage. We'll kill Krei in front of the media, and then my revenge will be complete."

The man seemed to forget that once he did so, he would become dinner for a demon.

And at the prospect of eating, Hellfire went along silently, the moment Krei dies would be the moment Callaghan soul was ripe for harvest.

They waited for Krei to be at the press conference in front of his business to present his new invention.

Hellfire and Callaghan easily snuck into the crowd of investors and reporters.

Hellfire put on the costume and Callaghan told him when to go.

"But none of this would be possible without a few bumps in the road," Krei said.

A few bumps?

Was his daughter a few bumps?

That was more than enough reason for Callaghan to unleash him.

"I want to watch him suffer slowly," Callaghan said, truly plunging into the darkness.

"Yes, master" Hellfire said, before he went over the building with the Microbots.

People saw him and screamed; they ran like ants.

Krei looked up and ran too late, the Microbots had grabbed him, and he was hoisted up, his Champaign glass was crushed under the weight of the microbots.

The man was scared out of his mind.

Hellfire savoured the fear.

"Yokai. Hoist me up" Callaghan instructed him, and he sent Microbots to do so.

Krei was shocked to see a man he believes to be dead appear before his every eyes.

"C-Callaghan?...But you were" Krei said.

"Dead? I've been feeling dead for years" Callaghan said. "You took everything away from me, and you dare to call my daughter a setback!?"

He had never seen such rage, and Krei knew he was going to die.

It was time to do some life-saving.

"B-But your daughter's Death was an accident," Krei said.

"Bullshit!" Callaghan said. "You know it wasn't stable and you still sent her in there." Before he smirked and said. "And now I'm going to take everything from you. Yokai"

Hellfire responded and the machine was hoisted up, the moment Krei saw the machine, he was filled with horror.

It activated, and the building he built from the ground up began to be absorbed Molecule by Molecule.

"You're going to watch as everything you work for disappears, and then you are going to die like a dog," Callaghan said.

Finally!

Suddenly Hellfire felt something and said. "Master. It's those introducers again."

Krei looked surprised to hear him call him Master, revealing the relationship with one another.

You have got to be kidding me! Callaghan thought turning to see Hiro and the group appear on the landing in superhero costumes.

"He is alive..." Honey Lemon said, seeing Callaghan.

"Let him go, Callaghan. Yokai" Hiro said. "Is this what Abigail would have wanted?"

Was Yokai his brother?

"Abigail is gone," Callaghan said.

"It still solves nothing," Hiro said. "You can wish all you want, but it won't bring her back. Do you think she would be proud of her father for being a murderer?"

That got to him.

"Please let me go..." Krei whimpered pitifully. "I'll give you anything you want."

He instantly knew that was a mistake to say.

"I'm not committing murder. He is" Callaghan said, making them all look at Hellfire. "Yokai. Make sure you kill them with Hiro microbots this time."

"Yes, Master" Yokai said, before a fist of Microbots almost crushed Hiro and the others.

Callaghan enjoyed the look on Krei face as Hellfire tried to kill them with an invention that was made to enter a school no less.

It took mere seconds before Hiro found himself dangerously close to the portal, Baymax was down for the count, Go-Go was being crushed, Honey Lemon was trapped in a bubble assaulted by Microbot spikes, Wasabi was being crushed from his right and left, and Fred was being stretched like a stretchy man.

All these methods were a heartless way to be killed.

"Brilliant isn't he," Callaghan said to Krei. "Imagine what he will do to you when he's finished." putting fear into Krei heart.

But then everybody seemed to be able to use their brains and escape, Baymax blasted out of the Microbots pile and saved Hiro.

They immediately covered themselves with smoke.

Hellfire went over it, to locate them only for Hiro and Baymax to draw his attention away.

Damn Master for instructing him to only use Microbots!

He followed them and decided to use the Portal to kill them.

He sent Microbots after Microbots knowing full well that this was a distraction but he couldn't pull his attention away because he was also making sure Master and his target were safe.

He sent wave after wave before the Microbots suddenly stopped coming to him, he tried again.

Nothing.

The others had destroyed the remaining microbots.

Suddenly Baymax and Hiro took the opportunity to go straight for him with a fist.

The fist never honestly came despite not him not flinching.

"It's not in our programming to hurt another human being," said, Hiro before Baymax grabbed the mask and crushed it.

The remain Microbots collapsed, and the machine came down.

Hellfire began to fall, but a drop from this height was nothing to him, but Hiro did not know that and Baymax saved him.

He was placed down on the ground where Callaghan and Krei was, the smoke cleared and Callaghan was restrained from hurting Krei himself.

However, that was nothing compared to Krei whole company building looking like a bomb had exploded onto it.

Suddenly Hiro saw that the portal was still activated and continued to suck in pieces of the building.

"That portal will eat into itself. It never stays open for very long" Krei said.

"Yokai. Get me out if this and Kill Krei!" Callaghan said.

Suddenly with a snap of his fingers, the substance holding him hostage exploded and Hellfire got out a knife.

Krei freaked out when he saw him coming.

"Wait!" Hiro said. "What if I tell you. I can get your daughter back?"

Silence.

"Wait. Yokai" Callaghan said.

Hellfire stopped in his tracks.

"Your daughter is in that portal, right?" Hiro said. "Let me and Baymax get her for you."

More silence.

"You have 10 minutes," Callaghan said.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Hellfire thought, and he couldn't disobey.

"Yokai, stand down," Callaghan said.

Hellfire dropped the weapon and sat on the floor as if he hadn't been trying to kill a man for weeks.

"Go. The portal is almost closing" Callaghan said.

Both Baymax and Hiro went inside the portal.

An awkward silence soon followed after they had left.

"...so, he just does whatever you tell him to do?" Krei said, trying to make small talk.

Both Callaghan and Hellfire gave him a glare which promptly shut the man up.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Wasabi said.

Hellfire turned to them and gave them a face of evil.

Fred and Wasabi hid instantly behind the girls who froze.

10 minutes passed.

"They've been in there for too long!" Honey said.

Yokai got up and proceeded to do what he tried to do earlier; the man looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Wait...Yokai." Callaghan said. " Save Hiro, Baymax and Abigail"

The demon froze.

The man wanted him to do what?

Again.

He wanted him to do what!?

"Yokai. Didn't you hear what I said?" Callaghan said.

Shit.

"I hear and obey Master" Hellfire said, before demon wings ripped out of his back shocking everyone.

"...what the hell?" Go Go said.

Suddenly Hellfire plunged into the portal without a body suit or anything.

He instantly found Hiro on a container and Baymax looked to be floating down.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro said.

Suddenly the panic turned into shock when he flew by, Hellfire grabbed Baymax and flew up.

When he flew to Hiro he grabbed a handle and said. "If you don't want to get left behind hang on"

Hiro quickly snapped out of shock and grabbed his arm.

Oh, God. A human was touching him.

Hellfire suddenly got his second wind and blasted out of the Portal, all the while Hiro was looking at him.

They barely made it through but they were thrown off balance which meant that their landing was less than spectacular.

"HIRO! BAYMAX!" Go-Go and the group yelled.

The container slid until it was right in front of Callaghan and the man was stunned to see his daughter inside.

He quickly broke the container open like a mad man while Hellfire picked himself up.

When the protective glass broke, Abigail began to stir awake.

The first thing she saw was her father face.

"D-Dad?" She said.

The man instant took her into a hug and started crying.

"Dad, why are you crying?" She said before looking around and saying. "Where am I?"

"Abigail Callaghan. You have been asleep for a very long time" Said, Hiro smiling.

They all smiled.

However there was one person who wasn't smiling.

The demon who was promised a soul in exchange for Revenge.

Once the heart warming moment was over, they all remembered that he was in fact here.

With Demon wings on full display.

There was a long and awkward silence as Hellfire stared directly in Callaghan eyes without blinking.

The man remembered the promise he had made but he did not have the fire in him to try and kill Krei since his daughter was in fact alive and in his arms.

"...Hellfire" Callaghan said addressing him by his real name. "The deal is off. I no longer feel the need to take revenge"

Deal?

What deal?

And did he just call him, Hellfire?

However, Hellfire merely tilted his head to the side and smiled.

It was never a good thing when a demon smiled.

"In that cause, master." Hellfire said. "The clause in the contract will take a effect"

Suddenly Callaghan was down and screaming in pain and Krei neck was in Hellfire hands.

Everybody was shocked.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hellfire true identity is revealed and they try to get him to reconsider. But can he be reasoned with? Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Everybody snapped out of shock hearing Callaghan screaming.

"DAD!" Abigail said.

Everybody pointed their weapons at Hellfire and Krei was terrified.

"P-Please let me go" Krei said.

"Whatever, you name is, let him go" Hiro said. "Stop what your doing to Callaghan. It's over"

However, instead of complying, Hellfire titled his head while keeping a firm grip on Krei who had never felt such fear in his life.

"Hiro Hamada. You have no right to interfer with my business" Hellfire said, surprising everybody there. "Callaghan, that pathic excuse for a man summoned me here on revenge. Do you think demons are wish granting entities to be used as the human races please?"

Wait.

What?

Demon!?

"Please stop!" Abigail said, she couldn't wake her father up.

"Your dad tried to kill the man I have in my hand for months" came Hellfire amused reply. "He did this to himself by not going through with It. The warning about Summoning a Demon is on every book. That man thinks that once he signed his soul wasn't universe doesn't work like that. As we speak his soul is slowly being tortured and his pain will only stop after I eat his Soul"

Soul?

Suddenly Hellfire applied a little bit of pressure to Krei neck which caused the man to striek.

Go Go throw her weapon first.

Honey Lemon throw her balls at him, hoping to get him frozen.

Fred breathed fire.

Wasabi lit up his blades and ran.

Hiro started firing.

Hellfire flicked Go Go weapon as if it was a toy made from plastic.

He was suddenly in front a very surprised Fred and ripped his costume off before burying him under ground.

Than Hellfire grabbed Honey Lemon and broke her wrist, she didn't have time to feel pain because, he grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to break every bone in it before burying her.

He than suddenly appeared before Wasabi and marely tapped on the laser blades, Wasabi whole outfit came apart right there, making the man shocked.

The man was buried underground as well.

Go Go suddenly found herself being tripped by something that felt like steel and then he gave her a firm punch to the back which buried her and shook the bones in her body.

By the time he got to Hiro, he had proven that if it wasn't for Callaghan restrictions than they would all be dead on their first encounter.

Krei was now a robbing mess.

Nobody could save him.

Baymax was out of commission and that was the only defence they had, other than skinny Hiro with his missiles.

The missiles splash harmless against Hellfire and he didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to be a Missile?" Hellfire said, he couldn't feel a thing shocking Hiro.

"D-Don't come closer" Abigail said, hugging her father and looking at him with fear in her eyes.

He enjoyed it.

"Oh, aren't you precious" Hellfire mocked. "No wonder your father sold his soul to a demon for you. Human emotions make a black soul and they are the most delicious kind of Soul there is"

"W-Wait" Hiro said making him turn to him. "What if I can offer you a better soul than both these men?"

Hellfire blinked and said. "You have a minute"

"Take mine" Hiro said, making him pause.

"You?" Hellfire said. "Your soul does have some gray spots but your don't look delicious at all"

"But isn't it the same for Callaghan?" Said, Hiro making him blink. "Callaghan has lots of dark thought but he has never killed anybody. His soul is just like mine so it can't taste that good to you"

There was silence at his observation.

"Is there a way to transfer ownership?" Hiro said, making the demon blink.

Really?

"I don't want your soul" Hellfire said, before he applied force onto the mans neck and the man body fall like a doll.

The world seemed to go into slow motion as Krei body fell.

Than Hellfire sent both Abigail and Hiro back and used the window to grab a screaming Callaghan right arm.

They both disappeared.

When they reappeared it was at the place they first met.

The factory.

Callaghan came out of the nightmare sweating.

"The job is done." Said, Hellfire making his eyes widen.

Callaghan looked at him and said. "Y-You killed Krei?"

"Yes." Hellfire said without an ounce of remorse.

But than callaghan noticed that Hellfire was walking to him and not stopping, Hellfire true form was revealed piece by piece.

First came the nightmarish body and then came the head.

Callaghan had no time to yell, his own soul was sucked out of him and his body flopped to the ground.

"A bland soul" Hellfire said, back into the form that made him look human.

His job here was done, and the magical circle below his feet appeared.

He reappeared at the Hell Bar.

"So how was your trip?" said the bar tender.

"Overall bland" Hellfire said as he called for another glass. "The summoner never went through with it and wanted to cancel"

"Cancel it? I've seen one or two entitled humans who think that they could employ a demon services and than send them back without paying them" said the bar tender. "They just make it worse for themselves"

"But I had a little bit of fun" Hellfire said, surprising the demon. "Humans can be very entertaining some times"

The image of Hiro face as he snapped Krei next was engraved into his mind.

He felt nothing.

Now, he could go to the Human world freely without the needing to be summoned.

End.

Thanks for reading. Special thanks to my s. If your interested in a sequel idea where Hellfire enters the human world two years later and dragged the tortured souls of Callaghan and Krei with him as slaves, tell me. Review!


	5. Important

Sequel is up 'A Demon Loan Shark'.


End file.
